Au crépuscule
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Il n'y a que lorsqu'il dort que Lelouch est vraiment Lelouch... Suzaku le sait, et plus il veille sur son sommeil, plus le dernier jour se rapproche, et plus il réalise avec douleur ses véritables sentiments...


Kikou !

Voici mon premier one shot sur Code Geass, ça me fait tout bizarre car il est arrivé par surprise… XD

Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'écris plutôt sur l'univers du studio Clamp d'habitude, mais après tout Code Geass en fait à moitié partie… ^^

(Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui attendent la suite de « Chut ! c'est un secret », je suis vraiment honteuse de mettre autant de temps à écrire, mille millions de pardons ! T-T)

Pour ce qui est de ce One shot Code Geassien, c'est en fait un accident. XD

J'étais partie pour écrire une chanson sans aucun rapport avec Code Geass (le texte en italique), mais plus j'écrivais, plus je voyais Lelouch et Suzaku. Alors j'ai improvisé une petite histoire autour. Je suis désolée si elle manque d'originalité, d'habitude je travaille beaucoup mes fics en amont, mais là c'était spontané, j'ai tapé le texte sans même réfléchir en cinq minutes chrono. Au moins pour une fois, c'est un texte court. XD Je vous le livre dans sa simplicité et sa spontanéité.

Je vous remercie de me lire et de m'encourager. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez les maladresses de cette fic, c'est la première fois que j'écris avec ces personnages, je ne les maîtrise pas encore.

Mille bisous tout le monde !

Cycy

_**Au crépuscule**_

Encore une bataille… Encore des victimes… Tant de vies perdues…

S'il n'y avait pas eu le serment du _Requiem, _Suzaku, à défaut de laisser sa vie sur un champ de bataille, y aurait certainement laissé son âme…

De toutes façons, il n'était plus, aux yeux du monde entier qui leur vouait une haine féroce, que le traître qui s'était rallié à Lelouch le démon…

Il était tout ce qui lui restait, et tout ce qui lui restait à perdre…

Mais la promesse était scellée par le sang, jusqu'au bout ensemble...

Pour Nunally, pour ceux qui n'étaient plus leurs amis, pour ce monde qui devait vivre en paix…

Pour Euphie… Sa mémoire à honorer et sa mort à venger…

Même si au fond de lui, Suzaku le savait : il avait tant souffert lorsqu'il avait été séparé d'elle, mais il connaîtrait une souffrance plus insoutenable encore quand il perdrait la deuxième partie de son cœur…

_Je voue mes jours à tenter d'oublier  
Mais au crépuscule_

_Tu me captures_

_Par ta vérité  
Quand du soleil je passe à l'ombre  
Lorsque je te rejoins dans cette chambre_

Seul… Lelouch était plus seul que jamais…

Sa nouvelle chambre était aussi immense et glacée que peut l'être la solitude… D'ailleurs, tous ces appartements d'apparence, qui n'existaient que parce qu'il fallait donner le change, étaient froids, artificiels, sans vie, sans chaleur humaine… Lelouch ne dormait même pas dans son lit majestueux et ostentatoire où l'on aurait pu loger une famille de quinze personnes… Mais dur et froid comme la pierre…

Suzaku l'avait retrouvé plus d'une fois endormit dans les endroits les plus inattendus, dans les jardins, sous un escalier et même dans un grand carton où aimait se cacher Arthur …

« Tout de même, s'en était amusée CC, il a eu l'élégance de ne pas s'endormir sur son trône…

- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire fauteuil ! » avait rétorqué Lelouch…

Le jeune Empereur qui possédait la quasi-totalité de la planète préférait dormir comme un SDF …

_Sous l'éclat de la lune_

_Tu sembles si minuscule_

_Si fragile que dans mes bras  
Tu disparaîtrais encore une fois_

_Comme tu t'es caché sous ce masque  
Comme tu me caches encore ton âme_

Cette fois, Lelouch était bien dans sa chambre, mais pas dans son lit…

Assoupit sur le sol, et entouré de livres, devant la cheminée, comme s'il recherchait la lumière des flammes pour chasser les ténèbres qui agitaient ses cauchemars…

Lelouch ne faisait plus que des cauchemars, Suzaku le savait. Il le retrouvait toujours en sueur, agité de spasmes, tremblant et fiévreux comme un enfant…

Son sommeil était le seul instant où Lelouch n'avait plus la parfaite maîtrise de lui-même , le contrôle sur tout et toutes choses. Il se révélait vulnérable, il ne pouvait plus cacher les failles de la culpabilité, lui qui semblait si insensible à tout… Il était humain…_  
_

_Au crépuscule je ne cherche que toi_

Suzaku se rapprocha sans faire de bruit de Lelouch endormit dans ce mauvais sommeil. Il ôta lentement la cape de son propre costume pour glisser sur les épaules du jeune empereur le tissu chaud et réconfortant. Aussitôt, Lelouch sembla s'apaiser dans ses cauchemars. Son corps cessa de frissonner, et son visage se détendit un peu, même s'il restait marqué par cette infinie tristesse qui le pourchassait dans ses songes. Suzaku s'agenouilla près de lui, tendit la main et effleura doucement les mèches noires luisantes de fièvre sur ce visage blanc et fin…Involontairement, ou pas, peu importe… Sa main frôla les lignes épurées de ce beau visage pour y effacer le sillon d'une larme…

_Quand tu dors tu perds ce sourire  
Qui dit tellement que tu voudrais mourir  
Quand tu es enfin toi et plus ce personnage  
Devant ton visage je perds mon courage_

Dans ces moments là, où Lelouch n'était plus que Lelouch, et où il ne devait pas avoir conscience qu'il était près de lui, Suzaku restait longtemps assis à ses côtés à le regarder dormir, et plus il le regardait, plus il sentait se réveiller au plus profond de lui-même des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas compris à temps, puis qu'il avait voulu noyer dans la haine…

_Je crois qu'un écho, un souvenir lointain  
Cogne dans mon cœur, écrit au fusain  
Ces mots qu'autrefois je n'avais pas réalisé  
Ceux qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus t'avouer  
_

Mais à présent, il savait…

Et il ne voulait surtout pas penser à cet instant où ce serait lui qui plongerait Lelouch dans un sommeil éternel…

C'était atroce.

Cela faisait tellement mal…

Mais il avait juré…

Pour Euphie, pour Euphie…

C'était une double trahison, envers la mémoire de la Princesse défunte, et envers le vœu résolu de son …

…Meilleur Ami ?

…Son ennemi intime ?

Non, son tout et son contraire, son adversaire complémentaire, son paradis, son enfer, son univers…

… Lelouch…

_Au crépuscule je ne veux que toi_

« … Suzaku… »

Lelouch avait prononcé son nom à mi voix, dans un souffle ténu, comme un secret …

Le jeune homme ne s'en étonna pas, Lelouch parlait parfois dans son sommeil, c'était quand ses cauchemars s'estompaient et qu'il retrouvait la paix…

Lorsque Lelouch se sentait mieux dans ses rêves, il faisait alors preuve d'un étonnant humour…

Une fois il avait même récité tout un discours destiné à la congrégation chinoise, mais le plus amusant était lorsqu'il lançait des vannes inattendues… Parmi celles qui avait le plus amusé Suzaku, il y avait :

_« Shneizel… Il crisse et il est salé comme un bretzel ! »_

Ou :

_« Jeremiah, allons conquérir le marché des fruits et légumes… Non C.C on ne rapportera pas de tomates pour ta pizza ! »_

Et la préférée de Suzaku :

_« Lloyd est marié avec la science, et elle en a de la patience… A sa place j'aurais déjà demandé le divorce en emmenant les enfants ! »_

Suzaku , penché au-dessus de Lelouch pour entendre la suite, s'attendait donc à entendre une blague à son sujet… Mais le reste de la phrase ne vint pas…

A la place, il vit un regard d'une splendeur insensée s'ouvrir lentement en se posant sur lui comme le frôlement d'une plume d'oiseau, ce regard aux abysses desquels on se perd corps et âme, follement, éperdument, éternellement…

Ce regard…

Ce regard …

_Je tente de retenir la nuit  
Je tente de retenir le temps  
Chaque seconde qui s'enfuit  
Nous rapproche de cet instant_

Lelouch ne sembla même pas s'étonner de voir Suzaku penché à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui…

Comme s'il savait tout…

Mais bien sûr qu'il savait tout…

Lelouch savait toujours tout sur tout…

Même si c'était une vraie catastrophe en amour…

Un instant, Suzaku le trouva de nouveau énervant, à toujours tout savoir…

Les flammes dans ses yeux verts n'échappèrent pas non plus à Lelouch…

Et il eu…

Ah ! Ce sourire…

Ce détestable sourire…

Narquois.

Et délicieux à la fois…

_Tu as été solitaire…_

_Si longtemps…_

_Maintenant il n'y a que moi_

_Qui partage tes faiblesses_

_Et aussi, comme un miroir_

_Qui partage tes espoirs_

Suzaku esquissa un mouvement. Pour se relever. Pour s'échapper. Se sauver de l'emprise qu'exerçait sur ses sens le visage du magnifique démon…

Peine perdue…

Les mains fines de Lelouch s'étaient glissées à son torse dans un geste sensuel et audacieux…

Il ne redoutait même pas que Suzaku le rejette en l'étalant pour de bon d'un coup de poing, car c'était sûr, physiquement il ne pourrait pas lutter…

Mais non, il s'en fichait, il la recherchait même, cette confrontation physique !

Et alors que son chevalier s'apprêtait à l'agonir d'injures, il lui coupa net le souffle, en le capturant de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser suave et brûlant, d'un amour fou , désespéré, si longtemps contenu et enfin révélé, un amour voué à la mort, une passion qui resterait à jamais leur secret, intime et solennel…

Ils se détachèrent un instant sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte de leurs corps enlacés, hagards, sonnés, comme s'ils venaient de commettre un crime presque incestueux ou le parjure suprême… Et en même temps… Leurs peaux brûlaient au contact de l'autre, leurs corps frissonnaient de ce désir incendiaire…

_Mais ce que j'aurais tant voulu partager avec toi_

_Ce que je ne peux pas t'avouer sans parjurer ma foi_

Lelouch se glissa dans un frôlement jusqu'à son oreille, lui chuchotant du ton le plus sincère et troublant, ne pouvant pas dissimuler dans les accents de sa voix combien tout en lui avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés :

« … Suzaku… Suzaku… Reste avec moi… Jusqu'à la dernière seconde… »

_C'est qu'au crépuscule_

Le chevalier ne pouvait pas gagner ce duel.

Il referma plus fort et étroitement son étreinte sur Lelouch, pour retenir chaque seconde de lui, chaque frôlement de cette nuit, et succomba à nouveau au nectar de ses lèvres, répondant à sa requête entre l'échange de leurs souffles :

« Yes… My love… »

_Je n'aime que toi…_


End file.
